


New Super Heroe

by diegoaguila



Category: Henry Danger (TV), Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Big Brothers, Comedy, F/M, Fights, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diegoaguila/pseuds/diegoaguila
Summary: Trevor's brother wanted a job and he got one he never imagined.Accompany him in his adventures by being the assistant of a famous superhero.





	New Super Heroe

** Pov 3 person **

Damian and his friends were at Damian's house studying Algebra's subject.

Abel: Hey guys, you saw what Captain Man did yesterday — he said to show his phone that showed a story.

Jessie: We can focus on Algebra - said a girl with long brown hair, pink sweater and blue shirt with black

Abel: The pet shop was set on fire and Captain Man entered, and he went through the flames saving all the animals, and he didn't even get hurt- he said with incredible emotion

Adam: Captain Man doesn't get hurt, he's a beast- said a black-haired boy with a blue shirt and black pants.

Jessie: One day when they are cleaning my pool for failing the algebra test and dropping out of school, I hope you remember this moment, because I will do it- he said with a smile at the end, which scares both boys, Adam checked again his computer and Abel sat down to see his phone

Adam: Hey, I found a job for me - he lifted his foot to put it on the coffee table, where Jessie was studying - Modeling feet.

Abel: Hey, we go through the list for my birthday- he said while looking at his phone.

Adam: Sure- he said, he turned to see his friend, who handed him his phone.

Abel: invite 24 people but nobody wants to go- he said a little sad

Adam: Quiet, how about instead of having a party, we make a sleepover in your house, just you, me and Jessie- he said trying to comfort his friend.

Jessie: I think it's a good idea, I'll see if I can invite Kelly-he said, The boys saw each other and then see their friend again.

Abel: You're sure, we haven't been together for a long time- he said

Jessie: Not at all, it's not been so long- he said while rubbing his arm

Abel: I mean half a year ago- he said

Jessie: Surely you've been busy - I answer

Abel: When we see her, she doesn't speak to us and doesn't even turn to see us!

Jessie: AAhhgg, I think I'll hit this boy today- she said angrily over Abel's behavior

Adam: Stop- he said separating his friends before something ugly happened- and if they better help me find a job.

Jessie: Why do you need a job? - I ask sitting on the couch

Adam: To learn about responsibility, challenge myself ....

Abel: For money, right- he interrupted

Adam: I want money- told the truth, Jessie decided to take the laptop and start looking

Abel: Why do you find it difficult to find a job? - he asked his friend

Adam: Because those jobs require skills- he said a little frustrated

Abel: And what about the library? - He said

Adam: Step- responded dryly.

Abel: Why? - I ask, his friend got a little nervous.

Adam: You've seen that place is very big .....

Jessie: and because he likes the librarian- he interrupted

Abel: She is not very old for you- replied, Adam who was just going to answer was interrupted by Jessie

Jessie: Here's one, you need a part-time assistant for different tasks- he said showing the laptop to the boys

Adam: Great, I have a job- he said excitedly

Abel: If in a place called Junk-N-Stuff, ”he said, enduring laughter

Adam: Well, I'm going to get that job- he said as he went to the door

Jessie: Wait, what happened to continue studying- said a little annoying

Adam: I will compensate you- he said as he closed the door and left.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
